Talk:Sacred Guardian Layhal/@comment-26361493-20170427113132/@comment-26328778-20170501230840
I did read it, but I guess I didn't get the intended message. #Point taken. #Just saying, that's not how the calculation works. 50% BB fill resistance would be more like: ( 26 (x4) (BC drop from BB) + [ - 50% (BB fill rate debuff) + 30% (BB fill rate buff) ] ) + 25% (BC efficacy buff) = '''26 BC/104 BC' against 1 and 4 enemies respectively. ( ( ( 33 (x4) (BC drops from SBB) + 25% (drop check boost) ) + 15 (average BC instant production) ) - 50% (BB fill rate debuff) ) + 30% (BC efficacy buff) = 56.25 (180) BC - 50% + 30% = ~36 BC/117 BC against 1 and 4 enemies respectively.'' Granted, neither would be able to fully fill the BB cost of 22 BCs in a squad of 6 units. Now let's look at the case of 50% drop resistance: ( ( 26 (x4) (BC drop from BB) - 50% (drop resistance) ) + 30% (BB fill rate buff) ) + 25% (BC efficacy buff) = '~21 BC/~84 BC''' against 1 and 4 enemies respectively. ( ( 33 (x4) (BC drop from SBB) + [ - 50% (drop resistance) + 25% (drop check boost) ] ) + 15 (average BC instant production) ) + 30% (BC efficacy boost) = ~51 BC/~148 BC against 1 and 4 enemies respectively.'' Looking at these results, it's clear that the BB is much better in the case of a reduced BB fill rate while the SBB is much better in the case of reduced BC drops. It's not really fair to say the SBB is better because it drops more, given the difference in the buff amounts and the drop difference. I think a majority of the confusion here stems from the fact that I was talking about lowered BC drops while you were talking about lowered a BB fill rate. #True. My argument, with low/no BC production, only works well comparative to the BB. There are many better alternatives in this situation, such as BB on Spark and BB when hit. But that's not what this unit is about. Looking at other units to fill what this unit lacks means that this unit is not an all-in-one unit, which is something I like. Also, I am not arguing the SBB's usefulness over other BBs/SBBs. I'm arguing the SBB's usefulness over this BB. #I don't know how you did those calculations. I can't really follow it. Also, point 2. As you can see, the "better" buff is very situational. Against units like Lucius that completely negates BC drops, the BB is trash while the SBB is a godsend. Against units that lower BB fill rate, the BB is clearly better. In terms of versatility, the BB is better than the SBB purely on the fact that it has the Rec buff, allowing healers greater effectiveness. Looking at all the arguments, I can see that the BB will be more useful than the SBB in more situations. However, in a situation where neither of these occur, it is my personal opinion that both shine equally. If need be I can swap the BB/SBB buffs and adjust the values appropriately.